Gracias
by Nune
Summary: Haruka regresa a Japón después de su viaje a Australia con Rin. No está preparado para reencontrarse con Makoto.


_Llevo años inactiva en esta web, pero estoy tan metida en el fandom de "Free!" últimamente que he tenido que canalizar los feelings por alguna parte. Juro que como no consiga un simple "lo siento" y un abrazo en el 2x13 la lío parda. PARDA._

_Post-2x12. MakoHaru._

_Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y doble gracias si te molestas en dejar tu opinión (:_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gracias<strong>

El avión está a punto de aterrizar y Haruka no puede estar más asustado. Había aceptado la petición de Rin de ir a Australia con el único propósito de alejarse lo máximo posible de Iwatobi, de Japón, de la fuerte discusión que había tenido con Makoto.

Su primera discusión.

Tiene que obligarse a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en ello, pues cada vez que recuerda la voz de Makoto, al que nunca antes había oído gritar a no ser que fuera para animarle desde el borde de la piscina, siente que se le rompe algo por dentro. Rin intenta tranquilizarle repitiendo constantemente que el trayecto desde el aeropuerto de Osaka hasta Iwatobi les llevará unas horas, pero Haru evita su mirada, manteniéndose en silencio.

Ha vuelto a dejar de sonreír.

El avión toma tierra con suavidad y desembarcan con bastante fluidez, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que ha volado con ellos. Haru se fija en los letreros y carteles que encuentra a su paso y se da cuenta de que al menos ahora es capaz de entenderlos; por fin ha dejado atrás el maldito inglés incomprensible. Suspira resignado y camina detrás de Rin hacia la sala donde recogerán su equipaje. Tienen suerte y sus maletas aparecen en la cinta transportadora a los pocos minutos de llegar allí, así que se dirigen a la salida en busca del autobús que les llevará de vuelta a casa.

Makoto espera a pocos metros de la puerta, mirando el reloj con impaciencia.

Haruka se queda congelado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sintiendo que la vergüenza lo invade. Rin intenta ocultar una sonrisa, como si supiera que Makoto iba a estar en ese mismo lugar, esperándoles. Sigue caminando sin detenerse, pasando de largo como si no hubiera visto al chico.

Él, sin darse cuenta de nada, levanta la vista del reloj y es entonces cuando le ve. De pie frente a la puerta, obstaculizando el paso a la gente que sale del aeropuerto sin tiempo para fijarse en dos personas para las que se ha detenido el mundo.

Haru busca con la mirada a Rin, intentando huir de una situación para la que no está preparado, pero parece haberse perdido entre la multitud. Makoto no parece tener intención de moverse (o tal vez no sea capaz), así que no le queda más remedio que acercarse con pasos tímidos y cada vez más lentos, arrastrando la maleta con pesadez, como si quisiera retrasar lo máximo posible su encuentro.

-Lo siento.

Lo dice sin mirarle, con la vista fija en sus propios zapatos. Querría poder decirle mucho más, decirle que la noche después de su discusión no pudo pegar ojo, que si salió corriendo fue porque no quería que le viese llorar, que se arrepentía de haberle gritado, que se asustó al oírle decir que se iba a Tokyo, que le envidiaba por haber decidido sobre su futuro cuando él se había sentido tan perdido. Quiere decirle que no había sido capaz de llevarse un maldito bañador a Australia porque cualquier cosa relacionada con la natación le estrujaba las entrañas produciéndole dolor físico. Makoto no dice nada, sólo le mira sonriendo con ternura, como si supiera todo en lo que está pensando. Haru todavía no se siente capaz de mirarle a los ojos, teme verle enfadado.

-Sé que sólo... estabas preocupado por mí y... yo no debería haber... Makoto, yo...

Makoto posa su dedo índice sobre los labios de Haruka para hacerle callar. No necesita oír más. Él por fin reúne valor para enfrentar su mirada al oírle decir:

-Lo sé.

Haruka no puede resistirlo más y entierra el rostro en el pecho de Makoto, agarrándose a su camisa y sintiendo un sollozo incontrolable que le sube por la garganta. Los brazos de Makoto le rodean, estrechándole con fuerza, y él se pregunta cómo ha podido alejarse casi 8000 kilómetros de la persona que más quiere en el mundo.

Rin les observa desde una distancia prudencial, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo de medio lado. Makoto, sin soltar a Haru, que sigue sollozando, mira en su dirección con los ojos brillantes. A Rin no le hace falta oírle para saber lo que le está diciendo.

_"Gracias."_


End file.
